User blog:Morning Star TM/Akame ga Kill - Esdeath's ice creations
Introduction 1st Feat in this picture: Here Basically, Esdeath creates an ice spire that towers over buildings. I will calculate that. 2nd Feat in this picture: Here. Basically, Esdeath created a huge ice construct. I will calculate that. 3rd Feat in this picture: Here. Basically, Esdeath creates a massive ice tower. I will calculate that. Calculation 1 Esdeath's arm is apparent in this picture (The small dot at the bottom of the spire in front of said female), so i will use that. Esdeath is 1.7 m. The arm of a female represents 39.05% of her body height which is taken from this article: https://exrx.net/kinesiology/segments Esdeath's arm = 8 px = 1.7 * 39.05% = 0.66385 m. Pixel scaling = 0.66385 / 8 = 0.083 m/px. Ice spire height = 678 px = 56.274 m. Ice spire diameter = 133 px = 11.039 m. Ice spire radius = 5.5195 m. This spire looks like a cylinder. Volume = 5385.8857220621 m^3. Density of frozen nitrogen = 1026.5 kg/m^3. Mass of ice spire = 5528611.7 kg. Specific heat of nitrogen = 1040 j/kg. Freezing point of nitrogen = -210 C. Melting point of nitrogen = -196 C. Temperature = -71.2 C. (Esdeath stated that her storm was akin to Russian Winter, and Russian Winter can reach to -71.2 C). Latent Heat Fusion of nitrogen = 25000 j/kg. Latent Heat Freezing of nitrogen = 199000 j/kg. Now to determine the (E): Q1 = MC(Delta T) = (5528611.7)*(1040)*(-196-(-210)) = 80496586352 Joules. Fusion energy nitrogen = (Mass of nitrogen)(Latent heat fusion) = (5528611.7)*(25000) = 138215292500 Joules. Q2 = (5528611.7)(1040)(-71.2-(-196)) = 717569569766.4 Joules. Vaporization energy nitrogen = (Mass of nitrogen)(Latent heat freezing) = (5528611.7)(199000) = 1.1001937283e12 Joules. E = 2.0364751769184e12 Joules = 486.73 Tons of TNT (Multi-City Block level). Calculation 2 Tatsumi is 1.65 m. Tatsumi = 271 px = 1.65 m. Pixel scaling = 1.65/271 = 0.0061 m/px. Ice construct height = 928 px = 5.6608 m. Ice construct diameter = 500 px = 3.05 m. Ice construct radius = 1.525 m. This construct looks like a cylinder. Volume = 41.358746842059 m^3. Density of frozen nitrogen = 1026.5 kg/m^3. Mass of ice construct = 42454.75363337 kg. Density of frozen nitrogen = 1026.5 kg/m^3. Mass of ice spire = 5528611.7 kg. Specific heat of nitrogen = 1040 j/kg. Freezing point of nitrogen = -210 C. Melting point of nitrogen = -196 C. Temperature = 20 C. (Room temperature). Latent Heat Fusion of nitrogen = 25000 j/kg. Latent Heat Freezing of nitrogen = 199000 j/kg. Now to determine the (E): Q1 = MC(Delta T) = (42454.75363337)*(1040)*(-196-(-210)) = 618141212.902 Joules. Fusion energy nitrogen = (Mass of nitrogen)(Latent heat fusion) = (42454.75363337)*(25000) = 1061368840.834 Joules. Q2 = (42454.75363337)(1040)(20-(-196)) = 9537035856.2 Joules. Vaporization energy nitrogen = (Mass of nitrogen)(Latent heat freezing) = (42454.75363337)(199000) = 8448495973.041 Joules. E = 19665041883 Joules = 4.7 Tons of TNT (Large Building level). Calculation 3 Esdeath's arm (The black stick-like extension in front of Esdeath herself) = 34 px = 0.66385 m. Pixel scaling = 0.66385/34 = 0.019525 m/px. Ice tower height = 1071 px = 20.911275 m. Ice tower diameter = 370 px = 7.22425 m. Ice tower radius = 3.612125 m. The ice tower looks like a cylinder. Volume = 857.14822075657 m^3. Density of frozen nitrogen = 1026.5 kg/m^3. Mass of ice construct = 879862.6486066 kg. Specific heat of nitrogen = 1040 j/kg. Freezing point of nitrogen = -210 C. Melting point of nitrogen = -196 C. Temperature = 20 C. (Room Temperature). Latent Heat Fusion of nitrogen = 25000 j/kg. Latent Heat Freezing of nitrogen = 199000 j/kg. Now to determine the (E): Q1 = MC(Delta T) = (879862.6486066)*(1040)*(-196-(-210)) = 12810800163.71 Joules. Fusion energy nitrogen = (Mass of nitrogen)(Latent heat fusion) = (879862.6486066)*(25000) = 21996566215.17 Joules. Q2 = (879862.6486066)(1040)(20-(-196)) = 197652345383 Joules. Vaporization energy nitrogen = (Mass of nitrogen)(Latent heat freezing) = (879862.6486066)(199000) = 175092667072.7 Joules. E = 407552378834.6 Joules = 97.41 Tons of TNT (City Block level+). Final Conclusion Esdeath creates a massive ice spire = 486.73 Tons of TNT (Multi-City Block level). Esdeath creates a massive construct = 4.7 Tons of TNT (Large Building level). Esdeath creates a massive ice tower = 97.41 Tons of TNT (City Block level+). Category:Blog posts